Long Day At Work
by HazzatheMan
Summary: A Rhyiona smut fic. After a painfully long day at work, Rhys goes home to a special surprise from his girlfriend, Fiona.


**This is a smutty one-shot being written for any Rhyiona fans out there. I haven't actually written anything outside of TWAU/Fables before, so please take into consideration that I am a newb to writing for the Borderlands series, and specifically Tales From The Borderlands.**

 **But besides that, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Long day at work**

If Rhys knew that working at Hyperion would entail this much work, then he would've said "Fuck you" to the offer of CEO back when he was still a janitor fresh off Pandora. He had been on such a grand adventure with a couple of con-artists, a Loaderbot, his best bro ever, and arguably the cutest little robot that ever existed in the entire universe!

And funnily enough, he was now romantically involved with one of these con-artists. Fiona was her name, and conning people used to be her game. She was smart, beautiful, resourceful, dangerous… But she was also kind-hearted, and had a very attractive personality, especially so to Rhys. They had met under the worst circumstances of a con that had gone bad; and ended up working together (albeit reluctantly at first) in order to see the rewards that would befall them in the many days to come.

They had battled with Hyperion, Pandoran gangsters, Vault Hunters, and even dealt with Handsome Jack himself via proxy. But in the end it worked out for everyone. They would never reveal their secret adventure to anyone, and that was just the way they wanted things to be… For now at least.

* * *

Since the journey had ended, Fiona and her younger sister, Sasha, had intended to just let the 2 'Hyperion Jerks' go and move on with their con-artist lives; but Fiona found herself unable to do so that easily. She kept dreaming of that jackass Rhys, him and his kid-like sense of humor, his dumb personality, that sweet smile, his beautiful eyes… Fuck it, she knew what she wanted, and was hoping it wasn't gonna be too late to tell him so.

Rhys had thought the same however. Although he had his sights set on Sasha at first, their relationship was awkward at best, and it was just easier for the 2 to be friends rather than lovers. Besides, Rhys had spent much more time around Fiona, and she was a little closer to his age, which helped without even seeming to help.

In the present day, the 2 were dating, and had been doing so for nearly 7 months. They were happy together, they complimented each other's personality traits, and even though they could get on each other's nerves at the best of times, it was interactions like these that reminded them both as to why they fell for each other in the first place. Currently they had an odd living arrangement; Rhys lived in the executive suite on Helios, and although Fiona did live with him, she would frequently journey back down to Pandora and stay there for several days. She explained it was to remind herself of who she truly was, and Rhys learned to be ok with it.

Fiona expressed strongly to him when they first began dating that she wasn't the 'cheating behind your back' kind anyways.

Now that his work day was over he was looking forward to going home and spending the night with his girlfriend. He was secretly hoping she had made dinner, and not ordered something in that would cost the price of a 5-star meal and burn a hole in Rhys' wallet. Even though Rhys was earning a lot of money, he horded it from certain things like it was just a few cents. He had no issue with buying expensive things, just so long as the price was worth the item; and a takeout costing that much money, to Rhys, was a worthless buy… Plus he secretly enjoyed the cheaper food because it apparently tasted better.

He got to his front door made of silver-lined steel that read 'CEO' in big gold text, and scanned his ID card. The door opened with a nice whooshing sound, and closed quietly behind him. Inside Rhys' apartment was huge. He had a living room that was like half a football filed, with a full kitchen, 2 en-suite bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms, one being the Master bedroom that possessed a bed big enough for 5 people easily.

Rhys and Fiona had decorated with their own things. Such as Rhys having ice cream dispensers fitted around the 'necessary areas' of the apartment such as the sofa, the Master bedroom, and the kitchen. He did want one installed in the bathroom, but Fiona was appalled by such a decision and forced Rhys to give up on the idea. That being said, Fiona had an extensive wardrobe filled with lavish clothes from the best stores on Helios, and Rhys often got tired of having to search through 20 items of Fiona's clothes to find just one item of his.

"Hey babe? You home?" Rhys called out and got no response. Perfect.

He waltzed casually over to the sofa and flicked on the 60" flat screen with full surround sound, helping himself to the ice cream dispenser that causally brought up a bowl filled with vanilla scoops form the floor. He was about to watch a Battle-Bot show when he heard a smooth voice call from upstairs "Rhys! Did you order food?"

" _Why do I even bother sometimes?"_ Rhys thought to himself as he flicked the TV off and sent the ice cream back into the floor. She better have a good reason for interrupting a moment like that. He called back up to her "No, I just got home! I thought you were making dinner seeing as you didn't call me!" Fiona called back incredulously "I may be your girlfriend but I'm not your slave!"

There was a brief pause before Fiona yelled again "Can you stay in the sofa and close your eyes please?" Rhys heard this and at first wanted to reply, but something told him that a surprise was in store, so he waited.

* * *

Fiona, having finally plucked up the courage, had visited a 'designer lingerie' store earlier that day, looking to find something with which to make Rhys faint from embarrassment, and hopefully have fun with him afterwards. She had settled on a dark grey bikini with suspenders and fishnet stockings, but the entire garb had hexagonal designs all over it. Fiona knew she had a great body, and she was used to wearing sultry outfits in the past, but this was exciting for her.

She hadn't had to do this for someone special before, someone she could honestly say she loved, but there was a first time for everything…

She patted down the stairs quietly, and sat herself on the spacious coffee table in front of Rhys. She whispered as she crossed her legs and lent back on her arms "Open your eyes, Rhys"

Rhys did as he was told, and he felt like Heaven had decided to claim him early when he laid eyes upon Fiona in such attire. He reached out shakily before him, and Fiona's smile simply grew as he reached closer to her body. He instinctively went for her chest, but at the last second reached up to cup her face instead; her smoothed both hands across her skin, running a thumb across her lips as he went in for the kiss.

Rhys had this big thing about intimacy, and it took Fiona while to get used to him always surprising her with kisses and hugs, but it made her feel sweet inside even though most of the time she would ignore him or brush him off. But kissing with Rhys was amazing. He didn't rush it, he went with the flow. Fiona thought she had him in the palm of her hand, but now the tide had changed dramatically.

She helped Rhys liberate himself of his shirt, stroking her hands across his body, tracing his tattoos as she did so. Rhys wasn't a ripped guy, but he did keep himself slim and in a reasonably good shape, which was fine for Fiona at least, though he did wish he had more of a 6-pack to show off. Maybe he should lay off the ice cream for a bit?

The pair stood up as Rhys instinctively hoisted Fiona around his waist and delved deeper into her mouth with his tongue, exploring the familiar ground and dancing with her tongue as though it was a fencing duel. He fiddled with the bra strap before finally unhooking the damn thing, and tossed it away like it was a cheap rag. He sat back down on the sofa and moved his mouth down Fiona's neck, slowly kissing the sensitive flesh as he trailed down to her bare breasts. He cupped them before taking a nipple in his mouth and biting it, but not quite sucking just yet.

Fiona was sensitive to the subtle pains that lingered on her nipples, but it only motivated her to grind herself slowly against Rhys, urging him to continue further with his lewd actions. He started sucking them then, and Fiona gasped with delight.

She pulled his mouth away so she could stare him in the eyes, and gave him another kiss "Take me to Heaven, Rhys"

He knew what that meant all too well.

In 1 minute he had thrown off the rest of his clothing and removed anything that was left on Fiona. They were both bare before each other, and Rhys was a little embarrassed when he saw Fiona eyeing up his now erect penis. He wasn't big, but he wasn't small either, the term 'just right' would be best applied to Rhys… But as Fiona said to him on their first time "It's not the size stupid, it's how you use it on me"

Rhys wasn't gonna waste time on this one, the sexual energy inside him was just waiting to explode, so much so he felt his length twitch as he knelt down and forced his mouth against Fiona's intimacy. He lapped away at her lips, feeling them get wetter and warmer with each lick and suck, until he heard her moaning to the ceiling and begging him for more as her legs tightened around the back of his neck.

He stood up and positioned himself, before entering her completely, and he started thrusting back and forth. He started off slowly so as to find a good rhythm and to ensure he didn't hurt Fiona, but the look on her face suggested she wanted it harder, faster… So he obliged. He thrust quicker and quicker until she was rocking so hard her eyes may as well have been in the back of her head.

He felt himself get closed, but stopped at the last minute and suddenly said "Hey, why the hell am I doing all the work?" Fiona was definitely not happy for the interruption "What do you mean? Oh….." She clocked on as the pair swapped places as quickly as possible. Fiona's prior anger suddenly turned to raw energy as she straddled Rhys and ground against him, eventually moving to sliding up and down on his shaft.

She felt so dirty being above him, giving him pleasure almost as a thank you for what he had given her earlier. Then she felt the tension release, and the hot sensation between her legs told her Rhys had come. She took only a few seconds to process what had happened when her walls clamped around Rhys' length and she came too; finally collapsing on him in utter exhaustion.

They stayed motionless for a good few minutes before Rhys broke the air "Do you wanna order dinner now?" Fiona chuckled a little and looked at the clock "You do realize that it's 2am right? You've been at work for 15 hours today…"

Rhys looked at her in shock before muttering "Explains the awesome stress relief I'm feeling right now…"

* * *

 **So that's it! Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Favorite/Follow if you want. See you around, dear readers! XD**


End file.
